The Theme Songs
by The Concentrating Author
Summary: During the summer before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts a letter appears, bringing with it questions... And music... Hope you like it! Read my other stories for more information on ERL and EHB.
1. Intro and Nymphadora Tonks

It was a week before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and the members of the Order were sitting round the table eating another one of Molly's delicious meals when a letter fluttered in through the window.

It spoke, "To the Order of the Phoenix, these songs will show a memorable moment in your lives, though they may be in the future, yes Mad-Eye this is true, and don't look at me like that! Enjoy, ERL and EHB.

Music began playing from the envelope, "Nymphadora Tonks, To Get to You"

"How do they know my name?" Tonks asked.

"Shhhhhh!" Hissed Sirius.

In your eyes, there's a heavy blue

One to love, and one to lose

Sweet divide, a heavy truth Water or wine, don't make me choose

"What does that mean?" Asked Ron,

"Honestly Ronald." Muttered Hermione.

I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky

"That's so sweet!" Exclaimed Ginny. Her brothers stared at her, Ginny had never been much of a softy.

I've been running through the jungle

I've been running with the wolves

To get to you, to get to you

I've been down the darkest alleys

Saw the dark side of the moon

To get to you, to get to you

I've looked for love in every stranger Took too much to ease the anger

Remus, who had been listening intently until now, gave a small gasp and turned to look at Nymphadora, it couldn't be, could it?

All for you, yeah, all for you

I've been running through the jungle

I've been crying with the wolves

To get to you, to get to you, to get to you

To get to you

To get to you

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were in love Nymphadora." Teased Sirius before realising that that might actually be true.

Your fingertips trace my skin

To places I have never been

Blindly, I am following

Break down these walls and come on in

I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night

Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky

"That's definitely love." Molly smiled at Tonks who had an expression of dawning comprehension on her face.

I've been running through the jungle

I've been running with the wolves

To get to you, to get to you

I've been down the darkest alleys

Saw the dark side of the moon

To get to you, to get to you

I've looked for love in every stranger

Took too much to ease the anger

All for you, yeah, all for you

I've been running through the jungle

I've been crying with the wolves

To get to you, to get to you, to get to you

To get to you

To get to you

"Remus, are you sure this isn't you?" Asked Ron. This was evidently to much for Hermione and she exploded.

"SHE IS IN LOVE WITH HIM RONALD, HOW IDIOTIC CAN YOU BE!"

Everyone stared at her, especially Tonks and Lupin. "Sorry." She whispered.

I've been running through the jungle

I've been running with the wolves

To get to you, to get to you

I've been down the darkest alleys

Saw the dark side of the moon

To get to you, to get to you

I've looked for love in every stranger

Took too much to ease the anger

All for you, yeah, all for you

I've been running through the jungle

I've been crying with the wolves

To get to you, to get to you, to get to you

"Well that was interesting." Said Tonks, not looking at Remus.


	2. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

"Remus Lupin, Love Myself."

When I was a child, my mother told me not to cry

That the world would have my back someday

And I wanna remember what it's like to find the light inside

Free, until they told me who to be

Made me question all that I believe

And I need to remember what it's like to shine this light inside

"Poor you." Sniffled Tonks. Remus couldn't suppress a small smile as he saw that she cared, this didn't go unnoticed by Sirius who felt happy for the fellow marauder.

Oh, I'm breaking through

Clear in my view

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try'na be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on the shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt

I can't hide it 'cause I finally love myself

Tonks grinned, maybe this would happen sooner rather than later?

Oh I was naive

To think I'd find it all outside

Trapped inside the corners of my mind

But all I need was in me the whole time

Waiting to be let go, time is up, I gotta go

There's more to life than listening to the lies

But now I know I'm not alone

Remus tried to see how that would happen, he had always been alone and always would be.

Oh, I'm breaking through

Clear in my view

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try'na be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on the shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt

I can't hide it 'cause I finally love myself

I finally love myself

Most of the room smiled at that.

Call me what you want

But it ain't in my way

'Cause what I bring out

Is what helps me live each day

And I'll strap back on my wings

And fly away

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try'na be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on the shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt

I can't hide it 'cause I finally love myself

Remus wondered how he could ever do that.

I don't wanna be perfect

Just try'na be honest

I know that I'm worth it, put my fear on the shelf

Let all of my light come out

Let it shine on my doubt

I can't hide it 'cause I finally love myself

I finally love myself

Before anyone could react to this song a voice once again floated out of the envelope.

"Yes Remus you will feel comfortable with who you are soon enough, take that from someone who knows."

Most of the room was confused by this announcement but kept quiet.


	3. Sirius Black

"Sirius Black, Iris."

"That's me!" Yelled Sirius.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'cos I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'cos sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

Sirius thought about who this person could be.

And I don't want the world to see me

'cos I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Understandable." Said Hermione. Once again everyone looked at her. "Well if I were a convicted murderer I wouldn't either."

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything seems like the movies

Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'cos I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'cos I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Everyone had been silent, thinking how Sirius could be like this when he was normally so lively.


	4. Hestia Jones

"Hestia Jones, What If."

Hestia spoke, "I really hope this song isn't as private as the other ones." She said quietly.

Here I stand alone

With this weight upon my heart

And it will not go away

In my head I keep on looking back

Right back to the start

Wondering what it was that made you change

Hestia winced, yep, this one would definitely be private.

Well I tried

But I had to draw the line

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

Sirius' heart plummeted at this.

Many roads to take

Some to joy

Some to heart-ache

Anyone can lose their way

And if I said that we could turn it back

Right back to the start

Would you take the chance and make the change

"Would you?" Hestia whispered so that only Sirius could hear her.

Do you think how it would have been sometimes

Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time

If I could take you back would you still be mine

"Yes." Sirius whispered back.

'Cause I tried

But I had to draw the line

And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

What if I had never walked away

'Cause I still love you more than I can say

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

We'll never know

Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek.


	5. Harry Potter

"Harry Potter, Welcome to my Life."

Harry and Hermione winced, they knew that song.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Sirius felt like this was his fault.

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

Harry could definitely relate to this song.

No you don't know what its like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what its like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one there to save you

No you don't know what its like

Welcome to my life

Now Ron was glad he had the life he had.

Do you want to be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over

Remus knew that feeling.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what its like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what its like to be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one there to save you

No you don't know what its like

Welcome to my life

That is so true, Harry thought as he touched his scar.

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what its like

What its like

And now Ron felt guilty, thanks a lot strange singing envelope.

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one there to save you

No you don't know what its like

What its like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what its like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

That was when Molly broke down, she wept into Arthur's shoulder, the only sound in the entire room.


	6. Ron Weasley

"Ronald Weasley, Stand by You"

Everyone perked up at this, maybe this song would be more joyful?

Hands, put your empty hands in mine

And scars, show me all the scars you hide

And hey, if your wings are broken

Please take mine so yours can open too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes

And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I

And love, if your wings are broken

Borrow mine so yours can open too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Hermione smiled, that was so like Ron.

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Ron had already gone bright red, why oh why did it have to say love? Fred and George were sniggering at him, he groaned.

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed

And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating

And love, if your wings are broken

We can brave through those emotions too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in

And faith, I think faith is helping to reason

No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken

Borrow mine so yours can open too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

This showed just how loyal Ron was to those he cared about.

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Fred and George were doing a bit more than sniggering now.

I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine

I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite

And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees

'Cause I

(I'm gonna stand by you)

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Love, you're not alone

No, I'm gonna stand by you

(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)

I'm gonna stand by you

And Fred and George fell out of there chairs. Ron's ears were bright red and showed no sign of going back to normal.


	7. Hermione Granger

"Hermione Granger, Scars to your Beautiful."

"That sounds... interesting..." Hermione said uncertainly.

She just wants to be beautiful

She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits

She craves attention, she praises an image

She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor

Ron disagreed, a lot.

Oh, she don't see the light that's shining

Deeper than the eyes can find it

Maybe we have made her blind

So she tries to cover up her pain and cut her woes away

'Cause cover girls don't cry after their face is made

Ron disagreed a lot more.

But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

"Exactly!" Huffed Ron.

"Ooooooh, ickle Ronniekins feeling protective?" Sniggered the twins. Ron just glared.

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh, oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing, yhe world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

"Yeah go Hermione!" Yelled Ginny. No one said anything, the girls silently agreeing to Ginny's outburst.

She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving

You know, covergirls eat nothing

She says beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything

What's a little bit of hunger?

I could go a little while longer, she fades away

Molly looked sadly at Hermione.

She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it

Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface

Oh, oh

Hermione was blushing under all the attention.

So to all the girls that's hurting

Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer

The light that shines within

"Am the only guy here who doesn't understand the song?" Typical Sirius asked the men in the room.

"Nope, I think it's just you." Answered, to everyone's surprise, Ron.

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh, oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

"I completely agree with this song." Tonks proclaimed.

"Good for you, Tonks!" Answered Ginny.

No better you than the you that you are (no better you than the you that you are)

No better life than the life we're living (no better life than the life we're living)

No better time for your shine, you're a star (no better time for your shine, you're a star)

Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful

And there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark

You should know you're beautiful just the way you are

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Oh-oh, oh-oh

And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart

No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

"That was extremely inspiring." Hermione mused.


	8. Ginny Weasley

"Ginevra Weasley, Confident."

"Why does it have to call me Ginevra?" Groaned Ginny.

"I feel for you." Tonks answered sadly.

It's time for me to take it

I'm the boss right now

Not gonna fake it

Not when you go down

'Cause this is my game

And you better come to play

Arthur did not like where this was going. Neither did the Weasley brothers.

I used to hold my freak back

Now I'm letting go

I make my own choice

But, I run this show

So leave the lights on

No, you can't make me behave

And neither did Molly.

So you say I'm complicated

That I must be outta my mind

But you had me underrated

Rated, rated

Hestia remembered when she was like this, life was so simple back then...

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

Ginny, noticing her families faces decided to speak up. "Come on! You really think I'm just gonna be a damsel in distress!? Really?" The Weasleys were silent Ginny huffed, why did her family have to be so stubborn?

It's time to get the chains out

Is your tongue tied up?

'Cause this is my ground

And I'm dangerous

And you can get out

But it's all about me tonight

Harry was quietly admiring Ginny, she really was a mystery.

So you say I'm complicated

That I must be outta my mind

But you had me underrated

Rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

Ginny was grinning at her parents faces, they were finally realising that she wasn't a little girl any more.

So you say I'm complicated

But you've had me underrated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

Harry turned to the Weasleys, who were still staring at Ginny like her hair had just turned neon green and she'd announced that she was a water pixie from Brazil. "I don't see why your so shocked," he started, "If Ginny really was a damsel in distress then she wouldn't be a true Weasley."

"Thank you Harry! At least I have you in this crazy world!" Ginny cried melodramatically. Harry grinned and bowed to her.


	9. Fleur Delacour

The envelope started talking again, "Fleur Delacour, Ooh La La."

The twins burst out laughing, "Ooh la la, oooooh!" They start cooing. Fleur did not like the sound of this.

You don't have to look like a movie star

Ooh I think you're good just the way you are

Tell me if you could would you up and run away, with me?

You don't have to roll like a millionaire

Baby I would go with you anywhere

We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see

Bill smiled softly at his fiancé, she really was beautiful, even when she was frowning at the cursed envelope like it would burn to ashes any second if she stared at long enough.

You know can nobody get down like us We don't stop 'till we get enough

C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop

Break it down, show me what you've got

Fleur stopped glaring at the envelope long enough to smirk at Bill and swishing her wand so that the table was cleared, then she grabbed his hand and dragged him onto it. Bill caught onto her actions and started twirling her about, using the table as their stage.

Ooh my my baby, don't be shy

I see that spark flashing in your eye

My heart beats fast cause I want it all

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Take my hand, we can go all night

And spin me round just the way I like

It feels so good, I don't wanna stop

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Tonks too grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him onto the table after enlarging it slightly.

You don't have to wear no designer clothes

Just as long as we're dancing on the floor

Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free

The Order cheered the dancing couples on and Sirius soon had him and Hestia on the dance table.

You know can nobody get down like us

We don't stop 'till we get enough

C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop

Break it down, show me what you've got

Ginny took that as a challenge, so, taking Harry with her, she too started dancing.

Ooh my my baby, don't be shy

I see that spark flashing in your eye

My heart beats fast cause I want it all

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Take my hand, we can go all night

And spin me round just the way I like

It feels so good, I don't wanna stop

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Ron and Hermione soon joined them and it wasn't long before Molly and Arthur decided to have their own bit of fun.

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Be, my, ooh la la

Ooh my my baby don't be shy

I see that spark flashing in your eye

Now even Dumbledore and McGonagall were having a friendly dance together.

Ooh my my baby, don't be shy

I see that spark flashing in your eye

My heart beats fast cause I want it all

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

Take my hand, we can go all night

And spin me round just the way I like

It feels so good, I don't wanna stop

So baby come with me and be my ooh la la

When they realised the song was over, everyone got of the table and waited for the next song to start. Seconds later, it came.


	10. Bill Weasley

"Bill Weasley, Cheerleader."

When I need motivation

My one solution is my queen

'Cause she' stay strong yeah yeah

She is always in my corner

Right there when I want her

All these other girls are tempting

But I'm empty when you're gone

Fleur grinned she knew this song, catching Hermione and Harry's eye they shared secret smiles.

And they say

Do you need me

Do you think I'm pretty

Do I make you feel like cheating.

And I'm like no, not really 'cause

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Bill decided he really should start listening to Muggle music.

She walks like a model

She grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle yeah yeah

'Cause I'm the wizard of love

And I got the magic wand

All these other girls are tempting

But I'm empty when you're gone

"That is so true." Bill whispered into Fleur's ear making her giggle.

And they say

Do you need me

Do you think I'm pretty

Do I make you feel like cheating.

And I'm like no, not really cause'

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Molly was having second thoughts about Fleur.

She gives me love and affection

Baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me

No I don't need the next one

Mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection

Any second thoughts were now long forgotten.

Now all that's left to do

Is just for me to pop the question

"Already happened!" Bill yelled to the Order who cheered at him.

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Fleur smiled at Bill.


	11. Fred and George Weasley

Fred and George Weasley, Better in Stereo."

"Yeah! Together forever!" The twins cheered as the shared a fist pump.

A sweet harmony or solo

If we could just agree

We would go major league

When you say, yeah, I say

When you say, stop

All I wanna do is go, go, go

"Our song is the best!" Announced George.

You the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy

You the better half of me

The half I'll always need

We both know

We're better in stereo

"Definitely!" Proclaimed Fred.

You say, it's wrong, I say, it's right

You say, it's black, I say, "It's white

You take left, and I take right

But at the end of the day we both know

We're better

You the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy

You the better half of me

The half I'll always need

Both twins started to wipe fake to tears from their eyes in a dramatic manner.

We both know

We're better in stereo

We're better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

"BETTER IN STEREO!!!!!!!!" Yelled the twins.


	12. Arthur Weasley

"Arthur Weasley, What's This?"

What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white things in the air

What's this?

"Oh Arthur..."

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair

What's this?

"You know, this song really does remind me of Dad." Ron whispered to Ginny, who sniggered.

What's this? What's this?

There's something very wrong

What's this?

There are people singing songs

What's this?

The streets are lined with

Little creatures laughing

Everybody seems so happy

Have I possibly gone daffy?

What is this? What is this?

Ron and Ginny were now laughing out loud.

There are children throwing snowballs

Instead of throwing heads

They're busy building toys

And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window

Oh, I can't believe my eyes

And in my bones I feel the warmth

That's coming from inside

Harry and Hermione had now joined them and Arthur's ears were now red.

Oh, look

What's this?

They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss

Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire

What's this?

Bill and Fleur soon started laughing too.

What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer

And who would ever think

And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things

They've got electric lights on strings

And there's a smile on everyone

So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

"I know what Christmas is..." Arthur muttered much to the amusement of his wife.

This looks like fun

This looks like fun

Oh, could it be I got my wish?

What's this?

Oh my, what now?

The children are asleep

But look, there's nothing underneath

No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them

"Oh yeah! Definitely not, Voldemort is just a fairytale!" Said Harry sarcastically, ignoring the people who flinched when he said the evil wizards name.

Or ensnare them, only little cozy things

Secure inside their dreamland

What's this?

The monsters are all missing

And the nightmares can't be found

And in their place there seems to be

Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear

I can hear music in the air

The smell of cakes and pies

Are absolutely everywhere

"Do you think that'll ever happen, Mum?" Ginny asked sadly. Molly just sighed.

The sights, the sounds

They're everywhere and all around

I've never felt so good before

This empty place inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it

Oh, I want it for my own

I've got to know

I've got to know

What is this place that I have found?

What is this?

Christmas Town, hmm

"I think that song was meant to be joyful, but it's just made me depressed." Stated Fred. No one answered, though they all silently agreed.


	13. Molly Weasley

"Molly Weasley, Mama Said."

Cheers rang out from the Weasley children.

When mama said that is was okay

Mama said that is was quite alright

Our kind of people had a bed for the night

And it was okay

Mama told us that we were good kids

And daddy told us never listen to the ones

Pointing nasty fingers and making fun

'Cause we were good kids

Molly shook her head, "Definitely not!" This caused glares to be directed towards her.

Remember asking both my mom and dad

Why we never travelled to exotic lands

We only ever really visit' friends

Nothing to tell when the summer ends

We never really went buying clothes

Folks were passing the stuff in plenty loads

New shoes once a year and then

Out to play ball so we could ruin them

Arthur smiled sadly.

When mama said that is was okay

Mama said that it was quite alright

Our kind of people had a bed for the night

And it was okay

Mama told us we were good kids

And daddy told us never listen to the ones

Pointing nasty fingers and making fun

'Cause we were good kids

The twins stuck their tongues out at their parents.

Don't get me wrong I didn't have it bad

I got enough lovin' from my mom and dad

But I don't think they really understood

When I said that I wanted to deal in Hollywood

I told I might be singing on TV

The other kids were calling me a wannabe

The older kids they started bugging me

But now they're all standing right in front of me (ha ha)

Mama said that is was okay

Mama said that it was quite alright

Our kind of people had a bed for the night

And it was okay

Mama told us we were good kids

And daddy told us never listen to the ones

Pointing nasty fingers and making fun

"I can sooooo relate to that." Ron exclaimed. His brothers stared while his sister just looked at him with understanding and sympathy.

Cause we were good kids

I know which place I'm from

I know my home

When I'm in doubt and struggling

That's where I'll go

And old friend can give advice

When new friends only know the half story

That's why I always keep them tight

And why I'm okay

I said I'm okay

You know what my mama said?

All the Weasley kids yelled, "What did Mama say!?"

You know what she told me?

Mama said that is was okay

Mama said that it was quite alright

Our kind of people had a bed for the night

And it was okay

Mama told us that we were good kids

And daddy told us never listen to the ones

Pointing nasty fingers and making fun

'Cause we were good kids

My mama said that is was okay

Babada baba

Babada baba

Babada baba

My mama said that is was okay

Babada baba

Babada baba

Babada baba

My mama said that is was okay

"Babada baba! Babada baba! Babada baba!" The Weasley kids started chanting until Molly silenced them with a wave of her wand.


	14. Minerva Mcgonagall

"Minerva Mcgonagall, Keep Holding On."

"They have a song for me?" Questioned Mcgonagall.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

"I wasn't aware that this song really described me." Mcgonagall stated stiffly.

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No, I won't give in

"Ah, but Minerva, I'm think this describes you. Doesn't it?" Dumbledore reminded her.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Mcgonagall was protesting but stopped when Dumbledore gave her a 'look'

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late

This could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side, I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Hermione realised with a gasp what this meant. "There's going to be a battle." She whispered. Only Ron heard her.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Ron gasped too, it made sense to him now.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change

Nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Ron and Hermione shared a look of sorrow.

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

At the end of the song, Hermione took Ron to a corner and asked him in a hushed voice, "Should we tell them?" Ron shook his head so as not to attract attention.


	15. Albus Dumbledore

"Albus Dumbledore, Viva la Vida."

"Interesting." Murmured Dumbledore.

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning, I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!

Snape had known that there was more to Dumbledore than meets the eye, but this song might show what that was.

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never, never a honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

Was this song referring to the time when Dumbledore and Grindlewald were friends?

It was a wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh, who would ever want to be king?

Dumbledore was glad he could hide his emotions so well.

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Calvary choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Calvary choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

"That told us a lot." Sneered Snape.

"I wouldn't be so sure Severus" Chuckled Dumbledore.


	16. Severus Snape and Disclaimer

"Severus Snape, One Last Time."

Harry, Hermione and Tonks all burst into shocked laughter. Anyone with muggle connection knew this song!

I was a liar

I gave into the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)

The usually pale Snape had now turned an unusually bright red.

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

The Weasley twins were laughing to at this point, they may not know the song but they knew what type of song this is.

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me

At least just temporarily

I know that this is my fault

I should have been more careful (come on)

"Snape is in love, Snape is in love!" Yelled the twins. Molly hit them over the head.

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you baby

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

"Oh! I know this song! It's about lo-..." Arthur trailed of at Molly's glare. This only made everyone laugh harder.

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest, hey

Now stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it, hey

'Cause I don't wanna be without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

Snape chose this point to leave, muttering about lesson plans for the oncoming school year. Mcgonagall also left, followed by Dumbledore, but not before he told Sirius he would pop in tomorrow lunchtime.

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, including the song lyrics and characters.**


End file.
